Moonlight
by HaveYouEverDancedWithTheFairys
Summary: Bella and Edward come back from Italy, but Jacob's not happy with the return. But not for a reason one would think. As the moon rises overhead, what will happen to the trio's lives? SUCK AT SUMMARIES XD Rated M for future chapters ;3
1. Imprint

"Charlie's coming," Edward whispered as he disappeared into the shadows. He clung to the outside window sill and listened to Bella's father scold her for running away to Italy for three days with only a note saying she was with Alice. She'd returned with Edward in toe. He hung in frustration. He loved Bella; he wanted her to be safe. To be happy. But he wasn't _in_ love with her anymore. Charlie left and Edward swung back into the room. Bella smiled at him and yawned. She looked so tired, yet content. He composed his face into the best smile he could muster.

"I'm not technically breaking any rules. He just said I wasn't allowed one foot in the door. I came in the window," he whispered as he climbed on top of the covers. Bella snuggled into his cold chest and began to drift to sleep.

When she was finally asleep, Edward slipped away. He was drained from the Italy epidemic and needed to eat. A nice mountain lion or possibly a couple of deer. A grizzly bear would do. He turned towards the forest. He looked towards his "love" and sighed. He just wanted to **feel **something. He just wanted something fiery and passionate, without hurting anyone. Suddenly, someone's stray thought wandered into his mind.

_How can I still want him?_

_He's a bloodsucker. I know that now._

Edward turned around without making a sound and saw Jacob Black staring up at Bella's window. He sneezed and sniffled, he obviously couldn't smell Edward. He didn't even know that he was outside. More thoughts wandered…

_He's beautiful._

_FILTH._

_Why is it so difficult?_

_But I'm so glad he's back…_

Edward didn't know whether to make his presence known or not. He just listened to Jacob's inward battle in awe. The mutt wanted him. And at that moment, Edward wanted him. He wanted to **feel **him. Edward took a step towards Jake and a twig cracked beneath him. In the silence of the night, it sounded like a clap of thunder. Jake automatically spun to face him and was in a defensive stance. When he saw it was Edward he relaxed an inch, but still looked as fierce.

"Hello Jacob," Edwards velvet voice made him shiver. Jake blinked and he was suddenly an inch away from him. His breathing stopped for a second as Edwards hand reached up towards his face. Skin touched skin and Jake began to breath again. Only that's not how it happened. As soon as there was contact, the universe passed through Jacob Black's eyes. And one word went through his mind.

_Imprint._

Edward heard it, he **saw** it go through Jake's eyes. He pushed his hand through Jake's thick black hair and moved closer to his face. His lips touched Jake's for a second. Just a brush, a hesitation. Then Jake's inner wolf took over and his hand grabbed into Edwards hair and pulled him towards him. They kissed. A passionate, fiery kiss. The inner wolf howled in triumph. Nothing was going to hold Edward back. He finally felt something. He felt passion. He felt lust. He felt no need to restrain himself. He was just Edward, for the first time in his life. He had no regard for what others needed him to be. Jake was so powerful, so strong. So wanting of him. He felt something press against his crotch, and that was when he knew it was time to stop. He slowly broke away from the kiss. Jake panted as he tried to get his breath back.

"Ed...ward," he panted. Jake looked so lost. He felt alone without Edward's cold body pressed up against him. Like the ground had disappeared from under his feet. What the fuck had just happened? His inner wolf wagged it's tail. _Imprint. Imprint. Imprint. Imprint._ But how? He'd seen Cullen before. Why imprint now? _Because you'd never touched him before. _Ah.

"Jacob? I'm still here," Edward smirked. He looked wonderful in the moonlight. His liquid amber eyes enraptured Jacob. The moonlight reflected onto his skin made his skin look like pure marble. Of course Edward was still here, Jake wouldn't let him leave. His arms were clinging on to the back of his shirt and his hair.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Jake asked in awe.

"Because I wanted to," Edward replied simply, with a smile on his face. "Jacob, I want you. I want you more than anything right now," Jacob's heart stopped and his face flushed.

"Kiss me again..." he whispered.


	2. Doubt

_**Haaay babes and gays ^_^ This is the second part of my uber sexaaaay story. Don't we love Jacob? =^_^= *congragational 'Awwwwww'* (8)Jacob, Jacob, JACOB, Jacob, Jacob, JACOB!(8) :3 Sorry this took me sooooo long...Soooooooooooooo long. SOOO SOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG. D:**_

A scream pierced the silence in Bella Swan's bedroom. The dream had come back. She was scared and confused, her eyes scanned the room for Edward. But he wasn't there, Bella frowned and began to panic. She wrapped her duvet around her, awaiting Edward's return.

Edward kissed the sleeping wolf boy's shoulder and got out of the mass of covers entangled with Jacob on the floor. He didn't own a bed, vampires didn't sleep. Edward located his boxers and jeans hanging out of a broken window. Moonlight shone in and illuminated the room.

"Fucking hell," said Edward. They must of broken it somewhere between the 3rd and 4th time...he pulled on his clothes and didn't bother with a shirt. He walked downstairs and was greeted with a house that looked like a train had run through it. Sighing, he began to tidy up. He picked up lamps, hung up paintings and was about to turn the sofa the right way up when he saw a piece of paper on the table. Edward could tell by the loopy black script, similar to his own, that Carlisle had left it.

**_Edward,_**

**_I've kept everyone out for the night. I wont disturb you but I think we need to discuss this.  
Give my regards to Jacob._**

**_Carlisle._**

This was not what Edward wanted. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. He heard Jacob's shuffling feet as he came down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"Woah," his husky voice broke the silence. Edward turned to face him, his chocolate brown eyes were widened in disbelief. "What the fuck happened?" he asked.

"We did," Edward smirked atg him and then handed him the note from Carlisle. Jacob smiled at his comment and began to read the note. As he read, his face grew more and more anxious. When he finished he put his arms around Edward's middle. Edward's arms wrapped the wolf boy and he rested his head on his hair. When he touched Jacob, Edward's skin began to warm. It was the first time Edward had felt warm in his vampire life. Jacob looked up into his eyes. They looked so sad.

"Maybe I should go," he said. Edward sighed and nodded.

"I'll see you when I can,"

Jacob smiled and leaned up to Edward's face. A brush of lips and a sigh; Jacob walked to the door at the end of the far corridor and opened it. He hesitated and turned to face Edward with sad eyes.

"What is **this**?" he asked, his voice full of confusion.

Edward ran a hand through his bronze hair and shut his eyes.

"This is **us**," he replied with a soft smile. Jacob returned the smile and Edward's body cried out for him as soon as he was gone.

Morning dawned on Forks as Alice worried her pixie like but off at the disturbing turn of events in her mind. Edward's future had dissapeared. She scoured her mind for him, but he was gone; completely gone. The only explanation that Alice could muster was that he'd seen the Volturi, and he was gone. But why would he? Bella was alive, she was with him again. She became more distressed by the second and decided to look for him at Bella's house. Maybe that would throw up some answers, she assured herseld, submersed in doubt.


	3. Authors apologies

Hey everyone.

I know, I know.

I start all these stories and I never finish.  
WELL!  
NOW IT STOPS.

I SHALL BE UPDATING.

EVERY STORY.

UNTILL ALL ARE FINISHED.

Add the links on to the end of 'www. fan fiction ' (without spaces) because they FF hates me :(

First, I'll finish my **Alice In Wonderland** story -

**Destroyer Of Worlds.**

.net/s/5977145/1/bDestroyer_b_Of_bWorlds_b

Then I'll finish my **Merlin** story -

**A Knife Called Lust.**

.net/s/6497980/1/A_Knife_Called_Lust

Then my **Skullduggery** story -

**Beserker.**

.net/s/6100898/1/Beserker

Then the **Buffy **story -

**Early One Morning.**

.net/s/5967120/1/Early_One_Morning

and finally my **Twilight **story -

**Moonlight.**

.net/s/5912969/1/Moonlight

I am so sorry. First update for **Destroyer Of Worlds **will be up tonight or tomorrow.

(L)


End file.
